Edelweis
by Drabble Wookie
Summary: "Dia tau , sejak awal, pertemuannya dengan Kyungsoo tidak akan lama . Pertemuan yang sangat singkat dan pada akhirnya dia akan kembali bersama Taeyeon" CRACKPAIR! Baekhyun&Kyungsoo/Taeyeon. Angst. DLDR


_Aku berjalan jalan sore di sekitar taman kota dengan langkah santai , berbalutkan sweater ungu muda dan celana panjang putih . Ini musim semi, dan angin sangat banyak. Membiarkan rambutku sedikit tertiup angin sore. Dingin . Aku sedikit merapatkan tubuhku saat dengan begitu saja angin berlalu melaluiku ._

 _Aku menduduki diri di salah satu bangku panjang taman yang sudah disediakan . Berbekalkan pensil dan selembar kertas, aku mulai melukis beberapa objek yang mungkin bisa kujadikan bahan lukisan . Aku menangkap ekor mataku pada sepasang kekasih yang duduk di bawah pohon sakura . Begitu indah pohon sakura disana, objek pun serasa pas dengan adanya sepasang kekasih disana yang duduk sambil saling bersandar dan bercengkrama? Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan ._

 **Drabble Wookie Present**

 **Edelweis.**

 **Pairing : Baekhyun & Kyungsoo.**

 **Taeyeon.**

 **Genre : Yaoi.**

 **Note :** Ini terinspirasi karena gw ga sengaja dengerin lagu Ryeowook yang Little Prince. Kayanya pengen tulis yang angst aja gitu tapi versi baeksoo. LOL. ENJOY!

-#-

Kyungsoo nama laki laki itu . Laki laki dengan tubuh kecil itu kini mengukir seulas senyum di bibirnya . Membiarkan helaian rambutnya tertiup angin , dan tangan kecilnya mulai melukis hanya dengan sebuah pensil. Membentuk arsiran yang indah, yang orang kebanyakan tidak bisa membuatnya. Sesekali kepalanya terangkat mengamati dua objek disana . Dia tersenyum saat salah satu dari mereka melambaikan tangan pada Kyungsoo. Wanita muda disebelahnya melihat bingung dan kemudian melemparkan senyum terbaiknya kepada Kyungsoo. Mungkin mereka merasa diamati? Entahlah .

Kyungsoo hanya duduk lima belas menit dan saat itu juga dia selesai . Mengangkat lembar kertasnya kemudian yang sudah penuh dengan arsiran, dan tersenyum saat kedua orang disana datang menghampirinya .

" hai, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" pria yang lebih tua darinya –sepertinya- bertanya .

" melukis" terdiam sejenak sambil mengamati keduanya . "ini" .

Wanita yang lebih muda dan tinggi seukuran dengannya menerima, tersenyum saat menyadari betapa indahnya sebuah arsiran diatas kerta putih yang dibuat laki laki didepannya. "terimakasih, oppa?"

" tidak ... tidak apa apa. Panggil aku oppa. Aku Do Kyungsoo " menjabat tangan sebagai awal perkenalan pada perempuan yang lebih muda. "Taeyeon , panggil saja aku taeyeon " .

Kyungsoo tersenyum kemudian , menjabat laki laki disebelahnya "Baekhyun . Hm.. Kyungsoo-ssi?" .

Kyungsoo tertawa sangat canggung ketika Baekhyun menyebutnya terlalu formal , "aku kelahiran tahun Sembilan dua. Tidak usah terlalu formal" .

"oh , maafkan aku, kyung " Baekhyun menunduk . Terlalu kaku .

"santai saja " menepuk bahu Baekhyun sekilas .

Kyungsoo mengambil sesuatu dari dalam dompetnya , mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama. "ini , datanglah kesini kapan kapan" menyerahkan kartunya kepada Baekhyun .

Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian, "terimakasih, kyung ." Meninggalkan taeyeon dengan sejuta kebingungan yang dia tidak tau itu apa.

"ini, dia seorang florist ternyata ." Baekhyun menunjukkan kartunya . "huah? Jinjjayo?" taeyeon menatap tidak percaya .

Kyungsoo mengangguk canggung . "ya... begitu" .

"Florist man" Taeyeon tertawa kemudian .

"kapan kapan datang ya, banyak bunga lili yang wangi dan harum, kau bisa memberikannya pada pasanganmu" canda Kyungsoo yang membuat Taeyeon sedikit tersipu .

"kau seperti seorang pelukis, oppa" Taeyeon menunjukkan kekagumannya akan sebuah lukisan di tangannya . "aku akan menyimpan ini." .

Baekhyun tertawa, memeluk pinggang taeyeon . "Sepertinya taeyeon sudah lelah kyung, ayo kita pulang. Hari sudah mau malam" Baekhyun mengingatkan sambil menerawang langit yang mulai gelap .

Kyungsoo melirik sekilas tangan Baekhyun yang mendekap taeyeon possesive, tertawa canggung. "oke, kita sebaiknya pulang" .

Taeyeon cemberut, kemudian mereka saling berjabatan, tanda berpisah . "oppa, kapan kapan kita sering ketemu lagi ya " .

Baekhyun lebih mengeratkan lagi lilitan tangannya di pinggang taeyeon. "tenang saja, aku tidak suka dengan wanitamu" Kyungsoo bercanda menghangatkan suasana. Baekhyun tersenyum ringan.

" Oke kyung, kapan kapan aku akan main ke tokomu" Kemudian pasangan pria dan wanita di depannya membungkuk hormat . "annyeong kyung" .

"nde, annyeong" .

Kyungsoo bisa melihat dari jauh sepasang punggung itu menjauh darinya, sambil sesekali berbicara entah apa yang lucu dan Kyungsoo bisa menangkap sinar bahagia dari kedua pasangan yang baru di temuinya. Kepalanya mengadah menatap langit yang mulai gelap. Tesenyum kemudian dan mengeratkan tangannya ke tubuhnya karena hari sudah mulai dingin. Melangkah dengan bibir bersenandung dan kemudian berjalan menuju rumah . Yah, dia harus segera sampai rumah untuk membuat segelas coklat hangat bukan? .

.

.

Ah kenapa hari ini dingin sekali? .

.

.

.

 **-#-**

Kyungsoo masuk dan mendapati toko bunganya kedapatan paket bunga lagi. Bunga yang akan ia jual besok pagi. Kaki kecilnya ia langkahkan mendekat, menciumi beberapa aroma lily dan melati kesukaannya, kemudian membawa parsel tersebut ke dalam, menyusun bunga bunga cantiknya. Kyungsoo sangat menyukai pekerjaannya . Harumnya bunga bisa membuat dia melupakan dunia sesaat. Larut dalam fantasinya tentang berbagai impian yang tak mungkin ia capai. Apa itu? Entahlah.

.

Kyungsoo bangun pagi pagi sekali dan mulai membuka tokonya . Dia kaget saat mendapati seorang pria lebih muda dan lebih tinggi darinya , dan dia sudah sangat familiar di mata Kyungsoo .

.

" Baekhyun ! sedang apa kau pagi pagi disini... mengagetkanku saja " Kyungsoo menyapa berbasa basi .

.

Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya canggung sebagai reaksi, kemudian Kyungsoo mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk ke tokonya sebagai respon . Baekhyun duduk di salah satu kursi di toko yang memang disediakan Kyungsoo untuk tamu sementara Kyungsoo sudah menghilang pertama dari bilik toko.

.

" Ini... diminum" Kyungsoo menyodorkan secangkir coklat panas untuk Baekhyun dan disambut hangat oleh penerima . " Terimakasih, kyung " .

Baekhyun tidak bisa melepas pandangan matanya dari Kyungsoo sekarang sedang tersenyum melihatnya . Cantik dan manis. Dengan iris karamelnya serta surai madunya, ditambah hidung mungilnya dan bibirnya yang berbentuk hati, yang begitu indah ketika melekungkan sebuah senyum . Baekhyun merasa Tuhan terlalu tidak adil . Kenapa dia menciptakan namja yang bahkan jauh lebih manis dari seorang yeoja? .

" Hoi! " Kyungsoo melambai lambaikan tangannya di depan tangan Baekhyun sambil tersenyum .

" masih pagi begini.. jangan melamun " Kyungsoo menambahkan sambil bergurau .

" eh? Maaf " . Baekhyun tertawa hambar . Malu mendapati Kyungsoo memergokinya .

" tumben kau tidak bersama taeyeon? " .

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya , sedetik kemudian dia tertawa . "Kenapa kau berbicara seolah olah kita sudah sangat akrab? Taeyeon masih tidur mungkin " Baekhyun menjawab .

" jangan jangan ... kau tertarik pada taeyeon ya? " Baekhyun menuduh .

" eh? " Kyungsoo menggeleng "tidak" .

" benar! Kau terus menanyakan taeyeon " Baekhyun menuduh seperti mendapatkan jackpot .

Kyungsoo memerah entah karena alsan apa . " Hyung... aku tidak seperti itu" mengembungkan pipinya kesal kemudian .

Baekhyun tertawa saat mendapati Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi marah yang tidak dibuat buat . "aku hanya bercanda " kekehnya kemudian .

Kyungsoo menengok keadaan sekeliling tokonya yang penuh dengan bunga, kemudian dia menunjuk salah satu bunga di ujung sana . " Bunga edelweis" .

Baekhyun menoleh sambil menaruh cangkirnya "hum? " .

" bunga keabadian " Kyungsoo menambahkan . "kau bisa memberikannya kepada taeyeon , artinya cinta kau dan taeyeon akan abadi selamanya." .

"kau sepertinya sangat memperhatikan taeyeon? " kekehnya "oke, aku akan beli satu bucket" .

.

" wanita selalu senang dengan bunga, apalagi jika kau mengetahui arti bunga tersebut" Kyungsoo tersenyum . "meskipun bunga bisa disampaikan dalam artian yang berbeda" senyumnya miris.

.

"heh?" .

.

" Tidak apa apa" . Baekhyun bangun, sambil berjalan jalan sedikit mengitari toko bunga Kyungsoo. Ditemani Kyungsoo dari belakang tentunya .

.

Kyungsoo tersenyum saat mendapati Baekhyun lupa mengikat tali sepatunya . "hyung, berhenti" .

.

.

Baekhyun menoleh dan berhenti. Bingung saat melihat Kyungsoo menunduk , kemudian tersenyum saat menyadari kecerobohannya karena lupa mengikat tali sepatu.

Baekhyun jongkok, menyamai posisinya dengan Kyungsoo . Sedikit merapikan rambut Kyungsoo karena ada sedikit debu menempel disana . Darahnya berdesir saat kulitnya langsung bersentuhan dengan rambut Kyungsoo yang sehalus sutra . Benar benar kecantikan alami pikirnya .

.

" hyung? " .

Baekhyun tersenyum , menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo kemudian . "mau kuajak jalan jalan sebentar?" .

Kyungsoo ragu, karena dia bingung siapa yang akan menjaga tokonya. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia mengangguk. Tidak ada salahnya menutup tokonya untuk hari ini bukan? .

Oh Ayolah, hanya ingin berteman dengan Baekhyun .

"oke" .

.

.

 **-#-**

Kyungsoo bersenandung kecil saat melewati beberapa taman taman kecil di pinggiran kota. Kaki mungilnya menendang kerikil asal . Baekhyun tersenyum dan membantu Kyungsoo melakukan kegiatannya . apa ini sesuatu yang menyenangkan? Pikirnya .

" kyung, hati hati kau bisa jatuh loh " Baekhyun mengingatkan .

Kyungsoo tersenyum . "asal kau memegangku, aku tidak akan jatuh" .

Baekhyun menggengam tangan Kyungsoo . Mereka tidak bicara apapun kecuali Kyungsoo yang sibuk bersenandung sambil menendang kerikil sementara tangan Baekhyun terus menggengam tangan dingin Kyungsoo . Baekhyun bertanya tanya bagaimana dia bisa bertemu seorang yang sangat manis namun juga kekanakan . Matanya tak lepas dari Kyungsoo . Baekhyun bisa melihat wajah pucat Kyungsoo yang kelelahan . Mungkin karena efek terus menendang nendang kerikil? Entahlah .

.

Puas berkeliling, mereka memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku pinggir taman kota . Baekhyun menyodorkan sebotol air yang baru saja ia beli di kedai .

" apa hobimu adalah menendang kerikil? " . Baekhyun bertanya dengan wajah kesal yang lucu di mata Kyungsoo . "AW!" .

" maaf, aku gemas melihat pipimu " . Baekhyun khilaf. Baru saja dia mencubit pipi Kyungsoo yang sangat tabi . " aku melakukannya saat aku sedang galau" .

Baekhyun terkekeh . "memangnya kau sedang ada masalah? " .

Kyungsoo tersenyum kikuk . "aku tidak pernah punya masalah, hanya saja aku lelah" .

Baekhyun mengambil sapu tangan di celananya dan mengelap permukaan kening Kyungsoo yang berkeringat dengan hati hati . Kyungsoo kaget saat wajahnya hanya selang tersisa beberapa jarak dari Baekhyun , tapi dia juga tidak menolak .

" sepertinya kita harus pulang , kau sangat lelah dan wajahmu sangat pucat. Apa kau sakit? " Baekhyun bertanya hati hati .

Kyungsoo tersenyum . "aku selalu dalam keadaan baik. Oh iya, dimana rumahmu? " Kyungsoo sedikit mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tidak enak juga dia daritadi mengacuhkan Baekhyun .

"di gwangju , dekat persimpangan kota. Tidak jauh dari tokomu " balasnya . "apa kau tinggal seorang diri di toko? " .

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan . "aku sendiri, sudah tidak punya keluarga " .

Baekhyun tidak bertanya apa apa lagi saat Kyungsoo menjawab demikian . Kemudian hanya membiarkan angin berlalu menerpa wajah mereka . Baekhyun bisa merasakan kepala Kyungsoo bersandar di bahunya . Sangat tenang . Dia tidak menolak .

" boleh aku begini sebentar? " .

Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai respon .

" terimakasih " .

Kyungsoo diam saat merasakan suasana sangat hangat dan nyaman menyelimuti mereka berdua. Kyungsoo ingin terus dalam perasaan nyaman seperti ini . Kyungsoo tau dia punya perasaan ini dari awal dan dia tau dia salah . Tapi , dengan begini, dia juga tau perasaan nyaman seperti apa yang ia dapatkan dari orang yang pertama kali mengisi relung hatinya .

 **-#-**

Baekhyun mengantar Kyungsoo sampai depan tokonya , dan kemudian membiarkan Kyungsoo masuk duluan . Baekhyun balas melambaikan tangannya saat dia melihat dari dalam, melalui kaca Kyungsoo melambaikan tangan padanya . Baekhyun tersenyum sangat lebar hari ini . Dia sangat senang bertemu Kyungsoo . dia merasakan perasaan bahagia saat dia melihat Kyungsoo . perasaan aneh yang tidak ia miliki dari taeyeon . Digenggamnya bunga edelweis pemberian Kyungsoo dan dia akan menyerahkannya pada taeyeon .

.

Ini aneh .

.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya dia tidak memikirkan taeyeon .

.

.

 **-#-**

Keesokan harinya sama seperti hari sebelumnya . Baekhyun selalu datang lagi saat pagi ke toko bunga Kyungsoo . berjalan jalan santai di taman dan kemudian Kyungsoo kembali saat menjelang siang . Mereka tidak berjalan sangat lama, hanya mengelilingi taman di sekitar kota dan Baekhyun selalu melakukannya setiap pagi . Terus menerus dan tidak pernah jengah . Dia menyukai saat saat dia bersama Kyungsoo . Dia menganggap ini adalah rasa sayang seorang adik kepada kakak, tapi dia juga tidak menyangkal saat ada perasaan suka mulai masuk ke dalam relung hatinya .

Hari demi hari berlalu . Perasaan tetaplah perasaan . Waktu juga bisa mengubah perasaan . Karena terlalu sering berjalan pagi bersama Kyungsoo, Baekhyun merasakan perasaannya berubah . Dia tidak yakin itu, tapi dia bisa mengatakan bahwa dia mulai menyukai Kyungsoo . Namun, dia tidak pernah mengatakannya langsung pada Kyungsoo .

Ingat? Dia sudah memiliki taeyeon .

Dan pada akhirnya ini menjadi sebuah kesalahan besar.

Baekhyun menyesal kenapa pagi ini datang begitu cepat . Dia mengenggam sebuah undangan yang akan dia berikan kepada Kyungsoo . Ini salah, tidak seharusnya begini .

Kenyataan bahwa dia akan menikah dengan taeyeon tidak bisa dia hiraukan jauh jauh . Ini sangat menyakitkan saat dia mulai mencintai orang lain namun dia tidak dapat mengungkapkannya . Baekhyun menyesal kenapa dia bisa menghamili taeyeon diluar nikah dan dia tau , konsekuensi seperti ini yang pantas ia dapat .

Baekhyun berjalan lunglai , dia baru menapaki kaki di depan toko Kyungsoo yang masih tertutup . Menunggu Kyungsoo membuka tokonya seperti biasa .

.

Setengah jam dia menunggu, tapi Kyungsoo tak kunjung membuka tokonya . Baekhyun merasa ada yang aneh . Tapi dia mencoba berpikir positif . Mungkin Kyungsoo masih tidur? .

Baekhyun tersenyum lega saat pintu toko mulai terbuka dan menampakan Kyungsoo yang sudah rapi dengan setelan baju hangat ungu muda dan corak putih . Tapi Baekhyun tidak suka saat melihat wajah ceria Kyungsoo yang sangat pucat . Lebih pucat daripada kemarin .

.

" kau datang lagi " Kyungsoo menyapa dengan suara yang Baekhyun tidak suka .

Baekhyun merenggut kesal . "setengah jam " Baekhyun membantu Kyungsoo menyusun bunga bunganya . "kau membuatku menunggu setengah jam" .

" maafkan aku" senyum Kyungsoo terkembang di bibirnya . "duduklah, aku akan buatkan minuman".

.

Seperti biasa, Baekhyun menunggu Kyungsoo membawakan minuman . Kyungsoo datang dengan secangkir coklat hangat . Tapi Baekhyun tidak suka, wajah Kyungsoo semakin terlihat ... lelah.

Kyungsoo menaruh cangkir diatas meja dengan tangan gemetar dan wajah sulit di ekspresikan . Hingga dia tidak mampu lagi menahan tubuhnya kemudian jatuh . Baekhyun reflek menangkapnya . Dan dari jarak sedekat ini, Baekhyun bukan hanya bisa melihat wajah pucat Kyungsoo yang dilapisi keringat, tapi suhu tubuhnya juga benar benar dingin.

" maaf " Kyungsoo duduk di kursinya dibantu Baekhyun .

" kau sedang sakit? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku? Seharusnya kau istirahat " Omel Baekhyun .

Kyungsoo menunduk . " aku minta maaf hyung" sesalnya .

" Kyungsoo? Apa tidak sebaiknya kau pergi kerumah sakit? Akhir akhir ini wajahmu sangat pucat dan kau tidak dapat berbohong lagi sekarang. " Baekhyun bertanya dan menghentikan tangannya di tangan Kyungsoo . mengenggam kedua tangan dingin itu .

" tidak apa apa, aku hanya kurang tidur semalam. Apa kita bisa ke taman sekarang? Aku sangat ingin jalan jalan" Kyungsoo berbicara berusaha mengalihkan .

" tidak . kau harusnya istirahat dan menutup tokomu. Kau sakit" Baekhyun mengingatkan Kyungsoo . kemudian dia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri . "aku kesini untuk menyerahkan ini" disodorkannya sebuah undangan berpita merah kepada Kyungsoo .

Kyungsoo menerimanya dengan canggung . Sedetik setelah membaca kemudian dia tersenyum bahagia . "wah! Selamat ya! Kau akan menikah " .

.

Tidak, Baekhyun tidak mengharapkan ucapan selamat dari Kyungsoo . Dengan wajah pucat seperti itu . Baekhyun tidak ingin itu . " sebentar, aku akan memberikan sesuatu untuk hadiah pernikahan kalian".

Kyungsoo keluar dengan membawa sebucket bunga dengan kelopak warna putih . "ini" menyerahkannya kemudian kepada Baekhyun " ini stephanotis , bunga alami yang mencerminkan kebahagiaan seumur hidup. Dengan menikahnya kalian, aku berharap bahwa bahagia menyertai kalian seumur hidup kalian" .

Baekhyun tidak suka ini . Dia tidak suka wajah bahagia Kyungsoo . "kau bisa menyerahkannya di hari pernikahan kami" .

Kyungsoo menggeleng . " aku tidak akan datang " .

Pernyataan dari Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun kecewa . "kenapa? " .

Kyungsoo tersenyum, mengatakan ini sangat berat bagi dirinya . Dan Baekhyun tidak tau itu . "karena mungkin aku sudah berada di tempat yang lain" .

.

.

.

 **-#-**

Baekhyun sudah menyiapkan segala keperluannya bersama Taeyeon . Mulai dari fitting gaun, gedung pernikahan, assesoris , makanan, pernak pernik dan sebagainya . Taeyeon menjadi wanita yang bahagia pada saat hari pernikahannya nanti . Sementara Baekhyun tidak berhenti menyebarkan senyum kamuflase dihadapan semua orang . Dia tidak tenang . Beberapa hari dia tidak melihat Kyungsoo karena kesibukan pernikahannya dan fakta itu cukup membuatnya gelisah .

Hari sudah hampir sore dan Baekhyun sudah mengantar taeyeon pulang sehabis acara jalan jalan mereka . Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengendarai mobilnya ke toko bunga Kyungsoo . Dia hanya sekedar ingin memastikan bahwa namja itu baik baik saja .

Baekhyun sampai di depan toko Kyungsoo dan mendapati toko itu terbuka . Dia tersenyum saat melihat beberapa orang keluar dari dalam toko Kyungsoo dan sedikit membungkukan badannya sebagai hormat . Dia menelisik ke dalam toko bunga itu dan tidak menemukan Kyungsoo disana, hanya ada seorang pegawai wanita seumuran dengan taeyeon sepertinya . Kenapa Kyungsoo tidak menjaga tokonya sendiri? Bukankah biasanya begitu? .

" permisi tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu? " Pegawai wanita di depannya tersenyum ramah .

" Dimana Kyungsoo? " tanya Baekhyun langsung .

Pegawai wanita di depannya berubah lemas seperti dia sedang kedapatan musibah dan Baekhyun tau sesuatu terjadi pada Kyungsoo .

.

.

.

" _Tuan Kyungsoo ada dirumah sakit . Dia sakit dan kondisinya sangat buruk dan aku tidak tau dia akan kembali lagi kesini atau tidak " ._

.

.

 **-#-**

Baekhyun baru saja membuka pintu ebony bercat putih itu dengan gemetar . Pandangannya disapa oleh alat alat rumah sakit dan bau obat obatan mejadi satu. Dia tidak suka ini . Dia tersenyum saat mendapati seorang namja kecil yang ia cari ada disini , sedang menatap keluar jendela sambil duduk diranjangnya .

.

" Kyungsoo " .

Yang di panggil menoleh . Baekhyun seakan ingin menangis sekarang . Kyungsoo sangat kurus . Astaga! Berapa banyak dia kehilangan berat badannya? Baekhyun tidak berpikir apa apa lagi dan segera menerjang Kyungsoo dengan sebuah pelukan .

Kyungsoo tersenyum , membalas singkat pelukan Baekhyun . " kenapa menangis?" Kyungsoo menyeka air mata yang keluar dari mata Baekhyun dengan hati hati .

" kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita padaku kalau kau sakit? " .

Kyungsoo menggeleng seraya tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Baekhyun lembut . " aku baik baik saja, tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan" .

Baekhyun menggeleng lagi , ia mengecup pipi Kyungsoo singkat, kemudian segera menyambar bibir tipis milik Kyungsoo . Dia rindu bibir ini. Pertama kali dia merasakan bibir ini yang bahkan lebih gurih daripada vanilla. Menyesapnya dengan hati hati , menggumamkan perasaan cinta dan takut kehilangan yang sulit dikatakan bahkan lewat suara pun .

.

Baekhyun melepas tautan bibirnya, dia menggengam tangan Kyungsoo kemudian . " aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo" .

Kyungsoo tersenyum, balas menggengam tapi tidak mengatakan apapun . Kyungsoo cukup tau cintanya terbalas tapi dia tidak mau mengucapkan apapun untuk saat ini .

" mau jalan jalan mengelilingi taman bersamaku? " .

.

.

.

.

-#-

Baekhyun tak pernah melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Kyungsoo . Laki laki kecil yang memakai sweater biru miliknya itu tersenyum saat mendapati Baekhyun selalu melamun memandangnya . Baekhyun menuruti keinginan Kyungsoo yang ingin jalan jalan di taman sekitar rumah sakit walau sebentar .

.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun duduk di salah satu bangku dibawah pohon . Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya tiba tiba dan itu membuat Baekhyun panik . "apa kau sakit lagi? " .

" tidak " Kyungsoo menggeleng . "aku merasa sangat baik ." .

.

Baekhyun diam setelahnya . Merapikan rambut Kyungsoo sebagai reaksi . "hyung, kau tau arti bunga edelweis menurutku? " .

Baekhyun menggeleng . "apa artinya? " .

" hidup keabadian . aku ingin abadi seperti edelweis, dan cantik sepeti mahkotanya . aku tidak ingin apapun . asal aku punya kebahagiaan abadi dan cinta yang abadi, itu sudah cukup" .

Baekhyun termenung dengan kata kata Kyungsoo dan hampir menangis ketika dia menangkap maksudnya . " kau akan abadi dan terus hidup seperti edelweis " .

Kyungsoo tertawa bercanda . "hyung .. ." .

" hmm " .

" apa kau bahagia menikah dengan taeyeon? " . Kyungsoo bertanya disela kesaradannya .

" ya, tentu saja. " Baekhyun menjawab pura pura bodoh, bahkan dia tidak dapat membendung air matanya sekarang .

" baguslah" Kyungsoo menghela nafas kemudian . "jangan kecewakan aku. Bahagiakan taeyeon dan jadilah suami yang baik untuknya" .

Baekhyun mengangguk dalam diam .

" sekarang, biarkan aku tidur . Sebentar saja, nanti bangunkan aku ya? " Kyungsoo bangun sebentar, mencium pipi Baekhyun sekilas kemudian merebahkan kepalanya di paha Baekhyun .

Baekhyun mengusap usap rambut Kyungsoo sebagai reaksi . Menyalurkan kehangatan dan Kyungsoo bisa merasakan itu sekarang . Kesempatan merasakan kehangatan sentuhan seorang Baekhyun, dia mendapatkan itu . Dia menangis dalam diam. Tuhan benar benar memberikan kesempatan untuk merasakan cinta sebagaimana presepsi hidupnya selama ini . Baekhyun menyanyikan sebuah lagu lullaby dan Kyungsoo bisa mendengar itu di sela kesadarannya . Dia tau, ini tidak akan lama . Dia tau waktunya akan tiba .

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dengan rileks, tangannya tak berhenti menggengam tangan Baekhyun. Dia tidak akan melepasnya . Baekhyun yang akan mengantarnya menuju gerbang kematian dan dia sangat bahagia . Dia tersenyum dalam hidup terakhirnya . Setidaknya, di saat seperti ini, dia sangat beruntung Baekhyun bisa berada disisinya .

.

.

.

Dan setelah Baekhyun selesai menyanyi . Baekhyun menyadari, bahwa dia tidak akan bisa membangunkan Kyungsoo lagi.

Edelweisnya telah pergi.

.

.

.

 **-#-**

Baekhyun dan Taeyeon sudah menikah hari ini dan malam ini mereka sudah tiba di sebuah rumah mewah pemberian orangtua Baekhyun untuk Taeyeon . Dia menggam tangan taeyeon dan mencium kening taeyeon . Membaringkan taeyeon di ranjang besarnya dan dia tau, malam ini saatnya taeyeon mendapatkan hak penuhnya sebagai seorang istri . Memiliki taeyeon seutuhnya , itulah yang harus dia lakukan . Dia sudah berjanji kepada Kyungsoo , berjanji akan hidupnya bersama taeyeon . Berjanji pada Edelweis yang telah mati itu untuk terus bahagia bersama Taeyeon .

Dia tersenyum dalam tangis kepedihan hatinya akan kehilangan Kyungsoo .

Dan dia tau, Kyungsoo tidak akan kembali .

Dia tau, sejak awal, pertemuannya dengan Kyungsoo tidak akan lama. Pertemuan yang sangat singkat dan pada akhirnya dia akan kembali bersama Taeyeon . Dari awal, dia bersama Taeyeon dan sampai akhir pun akan terus begitu .

Kyungsoo adalah bayangan semu dalam hidupnya , dan dia harus ikhlas dengan takdir Tuhan yang mempermainkan dia dengan cara seperti ini .

.

.

 ** _Untul Edelweis ku yang tidak akan pernah mati . . ._**

 ** _Semoga kita bisa bertemu di kehidupan selanjutnya . . ._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END .**

Note: FF APA INI! Tenang. Ini baeksoo oneshoot hasil remake dari ff kyuwook sebelumnya wkwkwk. Kenapa baeksoo? Karena gw pecinta kyungsoo crackpair (sebenernya) tapi tetep aja jiwa gw kaisoo shipper. Kenapa angst? Ya karena gw sedih lagi mati ide buat nulis ff Baeksoo yang its allright.

Tenang tenang. ONESHOOT hunsoo akan menyusul wkwk.

Dan jangan lupa baca ff kaisoo yang judulnya he's my girl ya di akun gw. Seru loh! #promosi.

Review jusseyo^^ gomawo!.


End file.
